


Barbershop Quartet

by Fairyglass



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Growth, Character Study, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglass/pseuds/Fairyglass
Summary: Daniel cuts his hair for the first time since returning from Abydos, almost two years into SG-1. His team... notices.





	Barbershop Quartet

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Sorcha Gaia
> 
> LiveJournal's daniel100 Challenge 002 : That Hair
> 
> _“Gimmie a head with hair, long beautiful hair, shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen! Give me down to there hair, shoulder length or longer, here baby, there mama, everywhere daddy — hair, hair, hair, hair, hair!”_
> 
> It’s been long, it’s been short. We’ve had sideburns, gravity defying cowlicks and one very distinctly scruffy beard. How might Daniel feel about his hair? Or others feel about it? Did they miss it when he finally succumbed to military life or were they just glad to be rid of the fluffy nuance. And can a Robot Daniel’s hair grow?
> 
> What kind of hair raising hijinks can we come up with!
> 
> Written March 23rd, 2006

“Oh my God!” Carter clapped a hand over her mouth, both in a show of surprise and to keep egg from tumbling out in some embarrassing display of talking with her mouth full. That would simply be behavior unbecoming a Captain.

Immediately Daniel was on alert, darting a look first left, then right. His coffee sloshed a bit onto his breakfast tray. “What?”

“Your… hair!”

“What about my hair.” He was doing his best to remain casual about the whole thing, not make it a big deal, but he couldn’t seem to help his shoulders from curling inwards self consciously. Easing himself into the open space across from the woman, he put a lot of effort into setting his plate down, lining up his silverware, angling his coffee mug just so — anything that would let him avoid Sam’s scrutiny just that much longer.

But Sam was relentless. And in a mood to tease. “Where did it go?”

Daniel was neither relentless nor teasing and kept his shoulders hunched. “I don’t know, does the base barber keep it or something? Otherwise, I assume it went into the trash.”

“Hey, kids. Eat up, cause — whoa, Danny!” Loping up to the table in his usual graceless grace, Jack was all set to throw himself into the seat next to the archeologist before he got a good look at the young man’s head. “You got your—”

“Yes, I got my hair cut.” Daniel ruthlessly slathered butter onto his waffles. Now maybe Jack would stop….?

…no such luck. With a Cheshire grin, Jack reached out and tousled the newly shorn hair, making it stick up now instead of just flip and flop about.

Scrunching his face tightly, Daniel ducked as best he could, bringing his hands up to fend off the attack. “I’m damned if I do and I’m damned if I don’t, apparently.”

“Oh, Daniel,” Sam cooed. “It looks good. Makes you look—” She bit off ‘older’ and tried to substitute “…tough” in its place. But that didn’t exactly work either.

“Tough?” His eyebrow arched into a haughty angle. Yeah, he wasn’t buying it either.

“Less geeky,” was Jack’s enthusiastically helpful contribution as he dug into his Frosted Flakes.

“We need to talk about something that isn’t my hair,” groused Daniel, quickly effecting an air of sarcasm-laced interest. “Oh, hey, so we’re going through that Stargate thing again today. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Absolutely fascinating, Doctor Jackson. Oh and look, there’s our old chum, Teal’c! Ooooooh, Teeeeeeeeal’c!” Raising his voice beyond their table, Jack twiddled his fingers towards the Jaffa, the long line of his nose wrinkling coyly in a come-hither expression.

Teal’c looked as alarmed as his stoic features allowed. “O’Neill, are you— Daniel Jackson, you have—”

Really, he couldn’t be expected to take any more, could he? “Alright, that’s it,” Daniel said with a slam of his palms on the table. Sam flinched softly. Jack just had his Cheshire cat grin. Teal’c thought that perhaps he had missed something most vital to the comprehension of this situation.

“The next person who says anything about my hair… well. You’ll get something really bad, trust me.” He glared around the table, just so they knew how serious he was.

Jack reached out and ruffled Daniel’s hair a second time. “Hey, you didn’t say anything about touching, just talk— HEY!” Jack was going to need a second pair of pants before the briefing. It’d be behavior most unbecoming a Colonel to show up with Frosted Flake encrusted BDUs.

Jack went about picking the worst of the mess out of his lap, swearing all the while under his breath, while Sam very pointedly tried not to laugh at a superior officer. She just had a tight, lip-bit smile as Teal’c sat down next to her. Daniel acted as if nothing had happened.

“Daniel Jackson, why did you cut your hair?” Teal’c could ask these things with a certain immunity. Was Daniel really going to chance it with a Jaffa? Probably not. 

Probably. 

“Just, you know.” Daniel put a great deal of emphasis in his voice, doing what he could to simply dismiss the whole thing while he cut into his waffles. So nutty princesses would stop running their fingers through it? So Goa’uld would stop yanking him around by it? So ridiculously aggressive natives wouldn’t immediately take him for the weakest link? So people might take him more seriously?

Sam got it. Jack probably would have too if he wasn’t still trying to fish flakes out of his shorts. Teal’c had an enigmatic eyebrow arch.

“Hey, so P3X-229.” Sam got it. “MALP telemetry shows all these big, crazy faces facing the Stargate. Like an Easter Island, sort of.”

“Easter Island?” Teal’c turned a dark, puzzled frown on her. “But O’Neill assured me that the Easter Bunny was, in fact, a hoax for small children. That he did not bring confections in a basket.” The conversation finally moved away from Daniel’s hair.

Because Sam got it and Daniel was grateful.


End file.
